SIN SECRETOS
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Emma acaba de mudarse a Manhattan y está deseando empezar una nueva vida y dejar la anterior tan lejos como pueda. Parece que todo está a su favor: tiene un piso en un lujoso barrio, lo comparte con su mejor amigo Robin y ha encontrado un trabajo genial en Publicidad. Hasta que se encuentra con Regina Mills... les recuerdo es solo una adaptación espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Ya que olvide parte de la trama, preferí comenzar desde cero, espero no tenga muchos cambios, les recuerdo es una adaptación, con los personajes que me gustan.**

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, no tengo donde caerme muerta asi que por favor no me demanden.**

**SIN SECRETOS 1**

—Deberíamos ir a un bar a celebrarlo.

No me sorprendió la categórica declaración de mi compañero de piso. Robin Hood siempre encontraba pretextos para ir a celebrar algo, por pequeño e intrascendente que fuera. Formaba parte de su encanto.

—No creo que beber la noche antes de empezar en un nuevo empleo sea buena idea.

—Vamos, Emma. —Sentado en el suelo del salón de nuestra nueva casa, entre varias cajas de mudanza, Robin esbozó su irresistible sonrisa. Llevábamos varios días desempaquetando, pero él seguía teniendo un aspecto increíble.

De constitución delgada, pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, Robin era un hombre al que resultaba difícil no ver guapísimo todos los días. Me habría sentado mal de no ser porque era la persona a la que más quería en este mundo.

—No estoy diciendo que nos vayamos de juerga —insistió—. Sólo una o dos copas de vino.

Podemos pillar una _happy hour _y estar de vuelta a eso de las ocho.

—No sé si llegaré a tiempo. —Señalé mi pantalón y mi camiseta de yoga—. Después de calcular cuánto me llevará ir andando al trabajo, me acercaré al gimnasio.

—Camina deprisa y haz ejercicio más deprisa aún. —El perfecto arqueo de cejas de Robin me hizo reír.

No me cabía duda de que algún día el soberbio rostro de Robin aparecería en carteles y revistas de moda de todo el mundo. Pusiera la cara que pusiera, estaba buenísimo.

—¿Y qué tal mañana después del trabajo? —sugerí yo—. Si consigo terminar bien el día, sí merecerá la pena celebrarlo.

—Vale. Inauguraré la nueva cocina para cenar.

—¡Humm...! —Cocinar era uno de los placeres de Robin, pero no uno de sus dones—. ¡Vale!

Se sopló un mechón rebelde para apartárselo de la cara y me lanzó una sonrisita.

—Tenemos una cocina que ya quisieran muchos restaurantes. Ahí no pueden salir mal las comidas.

Indecisa, le dije adiós con la mano y me marché, optando por evitar una conversación sobre el arte de cocinar. Bajé en el ascensor hasta la planta baja, y sonreí al portero cuando me mostró la salida a la calle con un ademán.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera, me invadieron los olores y sonidos de Manhattan, invitándome a explorar. No sólo había cruzado el país desde mi San Diego natal, sino que parecía estar en otro mundo. Dos importantes metrópolis, una de clima templado constante y pereza sensual, la otra rebosante de vitalidad y energía frenética. En mis fantasías, me imaginaba viviendo en un edificio sin ascensor en Brooklyn; sin embargo, como era una hija obediente, me encontraba en el Upper West Side. De no ser porque Robin vivía conmigo, me habría sentido triste y sola en aquel amplio apartamento que, al mes, costaba más de lo que mucha gente ganaba en un año.

El portero me saludó con una ligera inclinación de sombrero.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. ¿Va a querer un taxi esta tarde?

—No, gracias, Paul. —Me balanceé sobre los tacones redondeados de mis deportivas—. Voy a caminar.

Él sonrió.

—Ha refrescado desde mediodía. Hará frío.

—Me han dicho que disfrute del tiempo de junio, que luego empieza a hacer un calor de mil demonios.

—Le han aconsejado bien, señorita Swan.

Al salir de debajo del moderno y acristalado voladizo de la entrada, que de alguna manera armonizaba con la edad del edificio y de sus vecinos, me recreé en la relativa tranquilidad de aquella calle bordeada de árboles hasta llegar al ajetreo y el tráfico de Broadway. Confiaba en que algún día no muy lejano conseguiría integrarme, pero de momento me sentía como una impostora que se hacía pasar por neoyorquina. Tenía unas señas y un empleo, pero aún desconfiaba del metro y no me resultaba fácil parar un taxi. Procuraba no caminar distraída y con los ojos como platos, pero era difícil. Había _tanto _que ver y experimentar...

La percepción sensorial era asombrosa: el olor del escape de los vehículos mezclado con el de la comida de los carritos ambulantes, los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes unido a la música de los animadores de calle, la impresionante variedad de caras, estilos y acentos, las imponentes maravillas arquitectónicas... Y los coches. _¡Santo Dios! _Nunca había visto nada semejante a aquel frenético torrente de coches apretados.

Siempre había alguna ambulancia, coche patrulla o camión de bomberos intentando abrirse paso entre la avalancha de taxis amarillos con el aullido electrónico de sus ensordecedoras sirenas. Me atemorizaban los pesados camiones de la basura que circulaban por pequeñas calles de un solo sentido y los conductores de reparto que desafiaban el denso tráfico para hacer frente a los estrictos plazos de entrega.

Los auténticos neoyorquinos se movían entre todo aquello como peces en el agua; su querida ciudad les resultaba tan cómoda y familiar como su par de zapatos favoritos. No miraban el vapor que salía de los baches y las rejillas de ventilación de las aceras con romántico embeleso, ni parpadeaban cuando el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies con el atronador paso del metro, mientras que yo sonreía como una idiota y flexionaba los dedos. Nueva York era una aventura amorosa completamente nueva para mí. Estaba arrobada, y se me notaba.

Así que realmente tuve que hacer esfuerzos para tomarme las cosas con calma mientras me dirigía al edificio donde iba a trabajar. Al menos, en lo que respectaba al empleo, me había salido con la mía. Quería ganarme la vida por méritos propios, y eso suponía un puesto de principiante. Empezaba a trabajar a la mañana siguiente como ayudante de Neal Garrity en Waters Field & Leaman, una de las agencias publicitarias más importantes de Estados Unidos.

Mi padrastro, el mega financiero Rumpel Gold, se molestó cuando acepté el empleo, porque decía que si no fuera tan orgullosa podría haber trabajado para un amigo suyo y haberme beneficiado de ese contacto.

—Eres tan testaruda como tu padre —me dijo en aquel momento—. Tardará una eternidad en devolver tus préstamos estudiantiles con su sueldo de policía.

Aquello supuso una buena bronca, pues mi padre no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¡Ni hablar! Ningún otro hombre pagará los estudios de mi hija —había dicho David Nolan cuando Gold se lo ofreció.

Yo respetaba esa actitud, y sospecho que Gold también, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Comprendía la postura de ambos hombres, porque yo misma había luchado por pagarme los préstamos... y no lo había conseguido. Para mi padre era una cuestión de orgullo. Mi madre se había negado a casarse con él, pero eso no le hizo vacilar en su determinación de ser mi padre en todos los sentidos posibles.

Sabiendo que era inútil hacerse mala sangre por antiguas frustraciones, me centré en llegar al trabajo cuanto antes. Había elegido a propósito una hora muy concurrida de un lunes para cronometrar el corto paseo, así que me alegró llegar al Millsfire Building, que albergaba a Waters Field & Leaman, en menos de treinta minutos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y recorrí con la mirada la altura del edificio hasta la escasa franja de cielo. El Millsfire, una elegante y reluciente torre azul zafiro que atravesaba las nubes, imponía de verdad. Yo sabía, por las entrevistas que había realizado con anterioridad, que el interior, al que se accedía por las puertas giratorias enmarcadas en bronce, era igual de imponente, con suelos y paredes de mármol veteado, mostrador y torniquetes de seguridad de aluminio cepillado.

Saqué mi nueva tarjeta de identificación del bolsillo interior de los pantalones y se la mostré a los dos guardias de traje negro que estaban en la recepción. Me dieron el alto de todos modos, sin duda porque no iba vestida de manera apropiada, pero enseguida me dejaron pasar. En cuanto subiera en ascensor al vigésimo piso, tendría el marco temporal para la ruta completa de puerta a puerta. Objetivo cumplido.

Me dirigía hacia los ascensores cuando a una esbelta y elegante morena se le enganchó el bolso en un torniquete y se le volcó, derramándosele un montón de calderilla. Una lluvia de monedas rodó alegremente por el suelo de mármol, y vi cómo la gente esquivaba aquel caos y seguía su camino como si no lo viera. Me dio pena y me agaché a ayudar a aquella mujer a recoger el dinero, como hizo también uno de los guardias.

—Gracias —dijo, con una rápida y afligida sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Yo también me he visto en situaciones parecidas —respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Acababa de agacharme a coger una moneda de cinco centavos que estaba cerca de la entrada cuando me topé con un par de exclusivos tacones negros que adornaban unas piernas de infarto. Esperé un instante a que aquella mujer se apartara de mi camino, pero, como no lo hacía, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ampliar mi campo visual hacia arriba.

Su traje de sastre de agitó alguna que otra de mis zonas sensibles, era una pelimorena, de piel ambamarina seductoramente sexy. Pero, pese a lo impresionante que era todo aquel cuerpo, fue al ver la cara de la tipa cuando quedé fuera de combate.

_¡Caray...! ¡Caray! _

Se puso justo en frente de mí, apoyado elegantemente en los tacones. Me quedé impactada ante aquella afrodita que tenía a la altura de los ojos. Atónita.

Entonces algo sucedió entre nosotras.

Ella también se me había quedado mirando, y, mientras lo hacía, se transformó..., como si se le hubiera caído un escudo de los ojos y dejara entrever una arrasadora voluntad que me dejó sin respiración. El intenso magnetismo que emanaba se fue haciendo más fuerte, hasta convertirse en una impresión casi tangible de enérgico e implacable poder.

Mi reacción instintiva fue echarme hacia atrás. Y me caí de culo toda despatarrada.

Me palpitaban los codos por el violento impacto contra el suelo de mármol, pero casi no notaba el dolor. Me había quedado absorta mirando, fascinada con la mujer que tenía delante. Cabello marrón enmarcaba un rostro que quitaba el hipo.

Su estructura ósea haría llorar de alegría a cualquier escultor, mientras que una boca firmemente delineada con una cicatriz en el lado derecho, una nariz afilada y unos ojos color avellana intenso le hacían increíblemente guapa.

Aquellos ojos se aguzaron ligeramente; por lo demás, sus rasgos mostraban una estudiada imperturbabilidad.

Tanto la blusa de vestir como el traje eran negros. Sus ojos eran perspicaces y calculadores, y me taladraban. Se me aceleró el corazón; separé los labios para respirar con más facilidad.

Aquella mujer olía divinamente. No a colonia. A gel de baño, quizá. O a champú. Fuera lo que fuese, era de chuparse los dedos, como ella.

Me tendió una mano, dejando a la vista una pulsera de ónice y un reloj que parecía muy caro.

Con una entrecortada inhalación, puse mi mano en la suya. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me la apretó. Su roce era eléctrico, y me subió una descarga por el brazo que me erizó el pelo de la nuca. Durante unos instantes no se movió, con una arruga en el ceño que echaba a perder el espacio de entre sus cejas de corte arrogante.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz era culta y suave, con un tono áspero que me agitó el estómago. Me hizo pensar en el sexo. En un sexo extraordinario. Por un momento se me ocurrió que podría tener un orgasmo simplemente oyéndole hablar.

Tenía los labios secos, y me los lamí antes de contestar.

—Sí, gracias.

Moviéndose con una gracia infinita, tiró de mí hasta que estuve a su lado. Mantuvimos el contacto visual porque me resultaba imposible apartar la mirada. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Diría que no había cumplido los treinta, pero en sus ojos, fríos y de una agudísima inteligencia, había mucho mundo.

Me sentía atraída hacia la morena, como si tuviera una cuerda alrededor de la cintura y aquella mujer tirara lenta e inexorablemente de ella.

Parpadeé tratando de romper aquel aturdimiento y le solté la mano. No sólo era guapísima, era... fascinante. Pertenecía a esa clase de personas que hacen que una mujer quiera desabrocharles la blusa de un tirón y ver cómo los botones se desparraman junto con sus inhibiciones.

Le miré, vestida con aquel traje tan elegante, refinado y escandalosamente caro, y me vino a la mente la idea de follar cruda y salvajemente, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas.

Se agachó y recogió mi tarjeta de identificación, que no me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído, liberándome de aquella provocativa mirada. A duras penas, mi cerebro se puso de nuevo en funcionamiento.

Me cabreé conmigo misma por sentirme tan torpe mientras que a ella se le veía completamente dueño de sí misma. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba deslumbrada, ¡maldita sea!

Levantó la vista hacia mí y aquella postura —de ella casi arrodillado ante mí— hizo que volviera a tambalearme. Me sostuvo la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Deberías sentarte un momento.

Me ardía la cara. Qué bonito, aparecer torpe y desgarbada delante de la mujer más grácil y segura de sí mismo que había conocido en mi vida.

—He perdido el equilibrio, nada más. Estoy bien.

Al apartar la mirada, divisé a la mujer a la que se le había derramado el contenido del bolso. Dio las gracias al guardia que la había ayudado; luego vino hacia mí disculpándose con profusión. Me volví hacia ella y alargué la mano para darle el puñado de monedas que había recogido, pero la mirada se le fue hacia a la diosa del traje y enseguida se olvidó de mí por completo. Unos instantes después, me acerqué y metí la calderilla en el bolso de la mujer. Luego me arriesgué a mirar a aquella mujer otra vez y descubrí que ella tenía puestos los ojos en mí, pese a que la morena no paraba de deshacerse en agradecimientos. _A ella_. No a mí, claro está, que era quien la había ayudado.

—¿Podría darme mi tarjeta, por favor? —intervine yo, interrumpiéndola.

Me la entregó, y aunque procuré cogérsela sin tocarle, sus dedos rozaron los míos, lo cual provocó una descarga que volvió a estremecerme.

—Gracias —murmuré, y acto seguido le rodeé y salí a la calle por la puerta giratoria. Me paré en la acera, tomando una bocanada de aquel aire de Nueva York que estaba impregnado de un millón de cosas diferentes, unas buenas y otras tóxicas.

Delante del edificio había un rutilante todoterreno negro Bentley, y vi mi reflejo en las inmaculadas ventanillas tintadas del vehículo. Estaba sonrojada y me brillaban mucho mis ojos esmeraldas. Ya me había visto yo aquella mirada: en el espejo del baño, justo antes de irme a la cama con un hombre. Era mi mirada de estoy-lista-para-follar y en aquel momento no debería tenerla en la cara.

_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Contrólate! _

Cinco minutos con la Reina Malvada, y estaba llena de una energía inquieta y a flor de piel. Aún podía sentir la atracción que me producía aquella mujer, la inexplicable necesidad de volver a entrar a donde ella estaba. Podría argumentar que no había terminado lo que había ido a hacer al Millsfire, pero sabía que después me daría cabezazos contra las paredes. ¿Cuántas veces iba a hacer el ridículo en un día?

—Ya basta —me reprendí a mí misma entre dientes—. ¡Andando!

Atronaban las bocinas cada vez que un taxi adelantaba a otro como una flecha, sin apenas espacio entre ellos, y luego frenaban en seco cuando los temerarios transeúntes se ponían a cruzar la calle, unos segundos antes de que cambiara la luz del semáforo. Luego seguían los gritos: un aluvión de improperios y gestos de las manos que no conllevaban verdaderas ofensas.

En cuestión de segundos todas las partes implicadas se olvidaban de aquel intercambio, que no era más que una nota en el ritmo natural de la ciudad.

Al incorporarme al flujo de viandantes y encaminarme al gimnasio, esbocé sin querer una sonrisa. _Ah, Nueva York_, pensé, ya más tranquila. _Cómo molas. _

Había pensado hacer calentamiento en la cinta de correr y después completar la hora con algunas máquinas, pero al ver que estaba a punto de empezar una clase de _kickboxing _para principiantes, me uní al grupo de alumnos que estaba esperando. Para cuando terminó la clase, me sentía mucho mejor. Los muslos me temblaban con la dosis adecuada de fatiga, y sabía que dormiría como un tronco cuando me fuera a la cama por la noche.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

Me sequé el sudor de la cara con una toalla y miré al joven que me hablaba. Era desgarbado y de suave musculatura, con unos vivaces ojos marrones y una piel café con leche perfecta. Tenía unas pestañas envidiablemente densas y largas, en contraste con la cabeza, que la llevaba afeitada.

—Gracias. —Torcí la boca en plan lastimoso—. Se me nota que es la primera vez, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y me tendió la mano.

—Parker Smith.

—Emma Swan.

—Tienes un don natural, Emma. Con un poco de entrenamiento dejarías fuera de combate a cualquiera. En una ciudad como Nueva York, saber defensa personal es imprescindible. —Señaló el tablón de corcho que había en la pared. Estaba lleno de tarjetas de visita y folletos clavados con chinchetas. Arrancó una pestaña de la parte inferior de una hoja de papel fluorescente y me la tendió—. ¿Has oído hablar del Krav Maga?

—En una película de Jennifer López.

—Yo lo enseño, y me encantaría enseñarte. Aquí tienes mi página web y el número del estudio.

Me admiraba su manera de abordar. Era directa, como su mirada, y su sonrisa era genuina. Me pregunté si estaría tratando de ligar, pero me lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que no podía estar segura.

Parker cruzó los brazos, lo cual le realzó unos bíceps bien marcados. Vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y _shorts _largos. Sus zapatillas Converse parecían cómodas a base de haberlas usado mucho, y por el cuello le asomaban varios tatuajes tribales.

—En la página web encontrarás el horario. Deberías venir a conocerlo, y ver si es para ti.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Hazlo. —Volvió a estrecharme la mano, con firmeza y seguridad—. Espero verte.

El apartamento olía de maravilla cuando regresé a casa, y por los altavoces se oía cantar a Adele, a ritmo de _soul_, sobre seguir los caminos. A través del apartamento diáfano, miré hacia la cocina y vi a Robin meneándose con la música y removiendo algo en los fogones. Había una botella de vino abierta sobre la encimera y dos copas, una de ellas con un poco de vino tinto.

—Hola —saludé al acercarme—. ¿Qué estás cocinando? ¿Me da tiempo a ducharme primero?

Me sirvió vino en la otra copa y la deslizó por el mostrador de desayuno en mi dirección, con movimientos practicados y elegantes. Viéndole, nadie habría dicho que había pasado la infancia viviendo unas veces con su madre drogadicta y otras en casas de acogida, y la adolescencia en centros estatales de reclusión y rehabilitación de menores.

—Pasta con salsa de carne. Y dúchate luego, que la cena está lista. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Una vez que llegué al gimnasio, sí. —Saqué uno de los taburetes de madera de teca y me senté. Le hablé de la clase de _kickboxing _y de Parker Smith—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Krav Maga? —Robin meneó la cabeza—. Eso es muy duro. Terminaría todo magullado y perdería trabajos, pero iré contigo a echar un vistazo, no vaya a ser que el tipo ese sea un chiflado.

Me quedé mirando cómo echaba la pasta en un colador.

—Un chiflado, ¿eh?

Mi padre me enseñó muy bien a calar a las personas, por eso supe enseguida que la diosa del traje era peligrosa. La gente normal esbozaba sonrisas de cortesía cuando ayudaba a alguien, para establecer una comunicación momentánea que allanara el camino.

Pero yo ni siquiera le había sonreído.

—Nena —dijo Robin, sacando platos del armario—, eres una mujer sexy, despampanante. Desconfío de cualquiera que no tenga las pelotas de pedirte una cita abiertamente.

Le miré arrugando la nariz.

Robin me puso un plato delante. Contenía pasta para ensalada cubierta de una escasa salsa de tomate con trozos de carne y guisantes.

—Estás preocupada por algo. ¿De qué se trata?

Humm... Agarré el mango de la cuchara que sobresalía del plato y decidí no hacer comentarios sobre la comida.

—Creo que hoy me he topado con la mujer más atractiva del planeta. Puede que la más atractiva de la historia.

—¡Vaya! Creí que ya habías pasado tú etapa de heterocuriosa. Cuenta que sucedió —Robin se quedó al otro lado del mostrador, prefiriendo comer de pie.

Le observé mientras se tomaba unos bocados de su propio brebaje antes de atreverme a probarlo yo también.

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar. Me caí de culo despatarrada en el vestíbulo del Millsfire y ella me echó una mano para levantarme.

—¿Alta o baja? ¿Rubia o morena? ¿Fornida o estilizada? ¿Color de ojos?

Tragué mi segundo bocado con un poco de vino.

—Aprox 1.64 . Pelimorena, piel ambamarina. Estilizada. Ojos color marrones o avellanas. Asquerosamente rica, a juzgar por la ropa los accesorios. Y muy sexy. Ya sabes: hay tías guapas que no te alteran las hormonas, y otros menos guapas, pero con un tremendo atractivo sexual. Esta tipa lo tenía todo.

Noté un cosquilleo en el vientre como cuando la Reina Malvada me tocó. Recordaba su asombrosa cara con absoluta claridad. Mujeres así de turbadores deberían estar prohibidos. Aún no me había recuperado del achicharramiento de las células de mi cerebro.

Robin puso un codo en el mostrador y se apoyó, con su largo flequillo tapándole uno de sus vivaces ojos verdes.

—¿Y qué pasó después de que te ayudara a levantarte?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Me marché.

—¿Qué? ¿Y no coqueteaste con ella?

Tomé otro bocado. Realmente la comida no estaba mal. O yo estaba muerta de hambre.

—No era la clase de mujer con el que se puede coquetear, Robin.

—No existe una persona con la que no se pueda coquetear. Incluso los felizmente casados disfrutan con un poquito de inofensivo coqueteo de vez en cuando.

—Ella no tenía nada de inofensivo —dije secamente.

—Ah, ya, es uno de ésas —replicó Robin con seriedad—. Las chicas malas pueden ser divertidos, si no intimas demasiado.

Hablaba por experiencia; a sus pies caían rendidos hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Aun así, siempre se las arreglaba para elegir a los menos apropiados. Había salido con acosadores, estafadores y amantes que le amenazaban con suicidarse por él, y amantes que tenían otras relaciones de las que no le decían nada... Había pasado por todo lo imaginable.

—No veo yo a ella como una diversión —dije—. Era demasiado intensa, pero seguro que es alucinante en la cama, con toda esa intensidad.

—¡Así se habla! Olvídate de ella. Utiliza su cara para tus fantasías y hazle perfecta en ellas.

Como prefería quitarme a aquella mujer de la cabeza, cambié de tema.

—¿Tienes algún _casting _de modelos mañana?

—Por supuesto. —Robin se puso a dar detalles de su programa de trabajo: un anuncio de vaqueros, autobronceador, ropa interior y colonia.

Aparté de mi mente todo lo demás y me concentré en él y en su creciente éxito. Robin Hood estaba cada vez más solicitado, y se estaba forjando una sólida reputación entre los fotógrafos y clientes de las agencias de publicidad de ser un profesional serio. Me sentía muy feliz por él y muy orgullosa. Había recorrido un largo camino y pasado por mucho.

Fue después de cenar cuando me fijé en que había dos grandes cajas de regalo apoyadas en un lateral del sofá modular.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Eso —respondió Robin, acercándose a donde me encontraba yo en el comedor— es lo último.

Supe inmediatamente que las habían enviado Gold y mi madre. El dinero era algo que mi madre necesitaba para ser feliz, y me alegraba que Gold, su tercer marido, pudiera satisfacerle esa necesidad y sus muchas otras también. Con frecuencia deseaba que aquello acabara de una vez, pero a mi madre le costaba aceptar que yo no viera el dinero de la misma forma que ella.

—¿Y ahora qué es?

Robin me pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo que no le resultaba muy difícil de hacer, ya que me sacaba trece centímetros.

—No seas desagradecida. Él quiere a tu madre. Le encanta mimarla, y a tu madre le encanta mimarte a ti. Por mucho que te disguste, no lo hace por ti, sino por ella.

Suspirando, en eso le di la razón.

—¿Qué hay en ellas?

—Ropa glamorosa para la cena benéfica de este sábado. Un vestido explosivo para ti y un esmoquin Brioni para mí, porque lo que él hace por ti es comprarme regalos a mí. Eres más tolerante si estoy yo para escuchar tus quejas.

—¡Desde luego! Menos mal que lo sabe.

—Claro que lo sabe. Gold no sería archimillonario si no lo supiera todo. —Robin me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí—. Vamos. Echa un vistazo.

A la mañana siguiente empujé la puerta giratoria para entrar al vestíbulo del Millsfire a las nueve menos diez. Como era mi primer día y quería causar la mejor de las impresiones, había ido con un sencillo vestido de tubo a juego con unos zapatos de salón negros que me había puesto al quitarme los normales cuando subía en el ascensor. Llevaba mi pelo rubio recogido en un ingenioso moño que tenía forma de un ocho, por cortesía de Robin. Era una inepta con el pelo, pero él tenía la habilidad de crear peinados que eran sofisticadas obras de arte. Lucía los pequeños pendientes de perlas que me había regalado mi padre cuando me gradué y el Rolex de Gold y mi madre.

Empezaba a pensar que me había arreglado demasiado, pero al entrar en el vestíbulo me recordé despatarrada en el suelo, en ropa de deporte, y di gracias por no tener el aspecto de _aquella _chica desgarbada. Los dos guardias de seguridad no parecieron atar cabos cuando les mostré mi tarjeta de identificación camino de los torniquetes.

Veinte pisos después, salía al vestíbulo de Waters Field & Leaman. Ante mí tenía una pared de cristal antibalas que enmarcaba la puerta de doble hoja de entrada a la zona de recepción. La recepcionista que estaba en el mostrador de media luna vio la tarjeta de identificación que sostenía en alto contra el cristal. Apretó el botón que abría las puertas al tiempo que retiraba yo la identificación.

—Hola, Mulán —la saludé al entrar, fijándome en su blusa color frambuesa. Era mestiza, con algo de asiática, seguro, y muy guapa. Tenía el pelo negro y abundante, que llevaba en una melena lisa más corta por detrás y flequillo recto por delante. Sus ojos almendrados eran marrones y cálidos, y tenía los labios carnosos y rosados.

—Hola, Emma. Neal no ha llegado todavía, pero sabes adónde ir, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. —Con un gesto de la mano, enfilé el pasillo que salía a la izquierda del mostrador de recepción hasta el final, donde volví a girar a la izquierda y fui a dar a un espacio antes abierto y ahora dividido en cubículos. Uno de ellos era el mío y a él me dirigí directamente.

Dejé mi bolso y la bolsa con los zapatos planos en el cajón inferior del funcional escritorio metálico y acto seguido arranqué el ordenador. Había llevado algunas cosas para personalizar mi espacio de trabajo, y las saqué. Una era un _collage _de tres fotografías enmarcado: Robin y yo en Playa Coronado, mi madre y Gold en el yate de él en la Riviera Francesa, y mi padre de servicio en su coche policial de la Ciudad de Oceanside, California. El otro objeto era un vistoso arreglo de flores de cristal que Robin me había dado aquella misma mañana como regalo de «primer día». Lo coloqué al lado de la pequeña agrupación de fotos y volví a sentarme para ver el efecto que hacía.

—Buenos días, Emma.

Me puse de pie para atender a mi jefe.

—Buenos días, señor Garrity.

—Llámame Neal, por favor. Acompáñame a mi oficina.

Le seguí por el pasillo, pensando una vez más que mi nuevo jefe era agradable a la vista, con su reluciente piel oscura, su perilla recortada y sus risueños ojos marrones. Neal tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y una sonrisa torcida encantadora. Era esbelto y se le veía en forma, y se conducía con un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que inspiraba confianza y respeto.

Señaló uno de los dos asientos que había frente a su mesa de cristal y metal cromado y esperó a que yo me sentara para acomodarse él en su silla Aeron. Con el cielo y los rascacielos como telón de fondo, Neal parecía competente y enérgico. En realidad, sólo era subdirector de cuentas y su oficina era un armario comparada con las que ocupaban los directores y ejecutivos, pero la vista era inmejorable.

Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

—¿Ya estás instalada en tu nuevo apartamento?

Me sorprendió que se acordara de eso, pero también me agradó. Le había conocido durante mi segunda entrevista y me gustó al instante.

—Prácticamente —respondí—. Aún me queda alguna que otra caja por abrir.

—Vienes de San Diego, ¿verdad? Bonita ciudad, pero muy diferente de Nueva York. ¿Echas de menos las palmeras?

—Echo de menos el aire seco. Me está costando un poco acostumbrarme a la humedad de aquí.

—Pues espera a que llegue el verano. —Sonrió—. Bueno... éste es tu primer día y vas a ser mi ayudante primera, así que iremos organizándonos sobre la marcha. No estoy acostumbrado a delegar, pero seguro que aprendo enseguida.

Me tranquilicé inmediatamente.

—Estoy deseando que deleguen en mí.

—Contar contigo supone un enorme paso adelante para mí, Emma. Quiero que trabajes a gusto aquí. ¿Tomas café?

—El café es uno de los componentes más importantes de mi dieta.

—Ah, eres una ayudante de las que me gustan. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. No voy a pedir que me traigas el café, pero no me importaría que me ayudaras a entender cómo funciona la máquina de café que acaban de ponernos en la sala de descanso.

—Sí, claro —respondí, con una sonrisa.

—Lo que siento es que no tengo nada más para ti. —Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello tímidamente—. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño el trabajo que tengo entre manos y partimos de ahí?

El resto del día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Neal se puso en contacto con dos clientes y tuvo una larga reunión con el equipo de creativos para trabajar en varias ideas para una universidad laboral. Era un proceso fascinante ver de primera mano cómo los distintos departamentos se pasaban el testigo unos a otros para llevar a cabo una campaña, desde la propuesta hasta su cumplimiento. Me habría quedado más tiempo para familiarizarme con la distribución de las oficinas, pero mi teléfono sonó a las cinco menos diez.

—Oficina de Neal Garrity. Emma Swan al habla.

—Ven a casa pitando para que podamos salir a tomar la copa que ayer decidiste dejar para otro momento.

La fingida severidad de Robin me hizo sonreír.

—Vale, vale. Ya voy.

Apagué el ordenador y me largué. Cuando llegué a los ascensores, saqué el teléfono móvil para mandar una nota rápida a Robin con un Estoy-de-camino. Un timbre me alertó de qué cabina paraba en el piso en el que me encontraba y me desplacé hasta ponerme delante de él, e inmediatamente centré la atención en darle al botón de enviar mensaje. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, di un paso adelante. Levanté la vista para mirar por dónde iba y unos ojos marrones se cruzaron con los míos. Me quedé sin respiración.

La diosa del sexo era la única ocupante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin Secreto 2 **

Llevaba un traje gris; la austeridad en los colores hacía resaltar sus increíbles iris marrones. Verle allí, de pie, con la chaqueta desabrochada y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en plan informal, fue como darme de bruces contra una pared imprevista.

Me detuve, sobresaltada, y miré atónita a aquella mujer que llamaba la atención más de lo que yo recordaba. Tenía el cabello brillante hasta los hombros su corte muy sexy, que añadía un atractivo toque de picardía a la próspera mujer de negocios, igual que la nata montada corona un _brownie _con helado y salsa de chocolate.

Apreté las manos para reprimir el impulso de tocarla y averiguar si era tan sedoso como parecía.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Inmediatamente se adelantó un poco y presionó un botón del panel para mantenerlas abiertas.

—Hay sitio para los dos, Emma.

El sonido de su voz, firme y sensual, me sacó de mi momentáneo aturdimiento. _¿Cómo podía saber mi nombre? _

Entonces me vino a la memoria que había recogido mi tarjeta de identificación cuando se me cayó al suelo en el vestíbulo.

Durante un segundo titubeé pensando en decirle que estaba esperando a alguien y así coger otro ascensor, pero mi cerebro pasó a la acción.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Estaba claro que ella trabajaba en el Millsfire y que no podría evitarle siempre; además, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Si quería que llegase el momento de poder mirarle sin que me perturbasen sus encantos, tendría que verle con la suficiente frecuencia como para que no significara más que un mueble.

Ya, ¡ojalá!

Entré en el ascensor.

—Gracias.

Soltó el botón y retrocedió. Se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

Inmediatamente lamenté mi decisión de compartir cabina con ella.

Su presencia me producía un hormigueo en la piel. Era una fuerza demasiado poderosa para un espacio tan reducido; irradiaba una energía palpable y un magnetismo sexual que no me permitía dejar de moverme nerviosamente. La respiración se me alteró, igual que el pulso. Sentí de nuevo aquella inexplicable atracción, como si ella emitiera un silencioso reclamo al que yo, instintivamente, estaba predispuesta a responder.

—¿Te ha ido bien en tu primer día? —me preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

Sus palabras fluyeron hasta mis oídos con una seductora cadencia. ¿_Cómo demonios sabía que era mi primer día? _

—Pues sí —respondí con serenidad—, ¿y a usted?

Noté su mirada recorriéndome el perfil, pero mantuve la atención fija en las puertas de aluminio cepillado del ascensor. Notaba el corazón acelerado dentro del pecho y el estómago agitado. Me sentía torpe y hecha un lío.

—Bueno, no ha sido mi primer día —contestó con una cierta ironía—, pero ha estado bien. Y mejora a medida que avanza.

Hice un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza y sonreí, pero no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso duodécimo y entró un simpático grupo de tres personas que hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Me moví hasta el otro rincón para hacerles sitio, separándome así de la Reina Malvada. Sólo que ella se hizo a un lado conmigo. De repente estábamos más cerca la una de la otra que antes.

Se arregló el ya perfecto escote, al hacerlo, me rozó un brazo con el suyo.

Inspiré profundamente e intenté que no me importara su proximidad, concentrándome en la conversación que tenía lugar delante de nosotros. Pero era imposible. ¡Estaba tan _ahí! _Tan ahí mismo. Todo ella perfecta, guapísima y oliendo divinamente. Mis pensamientos se desmandaron y comencé a fantasear sobre lo maravilloso que resultaría su cuerpo debajo de su traje, sobre cómo sería sentirlo contra el mío, sobre lo experta que podría o no ser...

Cuando el ascensor llegó al vestíbulo, casi gemí de alivio. Esperé impacientemente a que se vaciara y, a la primera oportunidad, di un paso adelante. Me puso una mano con firmeza en la franja dorsal y salió a mi lado, dirigiéndome. La impresión del contacto con semejante zona, tan vulnerable, se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a los torniquetes y ella retiró la mano, dejándome con una extraña sensación de pérdida. La miré, en un intento por adivinar su actitud, pero, aunque ella también me miró a mí, su cara no me reveló nada.

—¡Emma!

La aparición de Robin, apoyado tranquilamente contra una columna de mármol en el vestíbulo, lo cambió todo. Llevaba unos vaqueros que exhibían sus larguísimas piernas y un jersey muy grande de color verde suave que le realzaba los ojos. No era raro que atrajese la atención de todos los presentes. Aflojé el paso a medida que me aproximaba, y la diosa del sexo nos adelantó para salir por las puertas giratorias y subir ágilmente al asiento trasero de un todoterreno Bentley con chófer que yo había visto aparcado la tarde anterior.

Robin dio un silbido cuando el coche arrancó.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Por la forma en que la miras, deduzco que es de ella de quien me hablaste, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, era ella, con toda seguridad.

—¿Trabajan juntas? —Me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta la calle por la puerta fija.

Me paré en la acera para ponerme los zapatos planos, apoyada en él, en medio de los peatones que circulaban a nuestro alrededor.

—No sé quién es, pero me ha preguntado que si había estado bien mi primer día, así que supongo que sí.

—Bueno... —sonrió y me sujetó por el codo mientras yo saltaba torpemente de un pie a otro—, no me explico cómo se puede hacer algo bien cerca de ella. A mí se me han medio fundido los plomos durante un minuto.

—Estoy convencida de que produce ese efecto generalmente. —Me enderecé—. Vamos, necesito beber algo.

A la mañana siguiente, llegué con un ligero dolor en la parte de atrás del cráneo, que se burlaba de mí por haber tomado más vino de la cuenta. A pesar de eso, mientras subía en el ascensor hasta el piso vigésimo, no iba lamentando la resaca todo lo que debía. Mis alternativas habían sido: o bien demasiado alcohol, o bien una sesión de vibrador, y no me daba la gana de tener un orgasmo a pilas con Reina Malvada como protagonista. No es que ella supiera, o que le importase en alguna medida, que me excitaba hasta la obnubilación, pero lo sabría _yo, _y no quería dar esa satisfacción a su ser imaginario.

Puse mis cosas en el último cajón del escritorio y al ver que Neal todavía no había llegado, fui a buscar una taza de café y volví a mi cubículo para ponerme al día con mis blogs favoritos del mundo de la publicidad.

—¡Emma!

Me levanté de un salto cuando apareció a mi lado, con su blanquísima sonrisa destellando sobre el fondo oscuro de la piel.

—Buenos días, Neal.

—Y tan buenos. Creo que eres mi talismán. Ven a mi despacho y tráete tu tableta. ¿Puedes quedarte hoy hasta tarde?

Le seguí, dándome cuenta de su entusiasmo.

—Pues claro.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —se dejó caer en la silla.

Yo me senté en la misma del día anterior y rápidamente abrí un bloc de notas.

—Bueno... —empezó—, hemos recibido una SDP de Kingsman Vodka y mencionan mi nombre. Es la primera vez que eso sucede.

—¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias, pero mejor esperemos a conseguir el contrato. Todavía tenemos que presentar la oferta si conseguimos pasar la fase de solicitud de propuesta, y quieren reunirse conmigo mañana por la tarde.

—¡Vaya!, ¿son corrientes esos plazos de tiempo?

—No. Generalmente esperan hasta que la SDP haya terminado para entrevistarse con nosotros, pero Kingsman ha sido comprada recientemente por Mills Industries y esta empresa tiene decenas de filiales. Será un buen negocio si podemos conseguir el contrato. Ellos lo saben y nos hacen pasar por el aro, para empezar con la reunión que tienen conmigo.

—Lo habitual es que se trabaje en equipo, ¿no?

—Sí, somos un grupo, pero ellos conocen bien todo el procedimiento: saben que un alto ejecutivo les soltará el discursito y que terminarán por tratar con un secundario como yo, por eso me eligieron a mí y ahora van a evaluarme. Pero, para ser justos, la SDP proporciona más información de la que pide. Es tan buena como un _brief_, así que no se les puede acusar de ser demasiado exigentes, sólo son meticulosos. Lo normal cuando se negocia con Mills Industries.

Se pasó una mano por los apretados rizos de su pelo, en un gesto que revelaba la presión que sentía.

—¿Qué opinión tienes de Kingsman Vodka?

—Esto... bueno... Sinceramente, no me suena de nada.

Neal se reclinó en su asiento y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Creía que era yo el único. Bueno, la ventaja que tiene eso es que tampoco sabemos nada negativo. La ausencia de noticias puede significar buenas noticias.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte, aparte de investigar sobre el vodka y quedarme hasta tarde?

Frunció la boca mientras pensaba.

—Toma nota...

No hicimos pausa para comer y seguíamos en la oficina mucho después de que se hubiera quedado vacía, revisando algunos datos preliminares de los encargados de las estrategias de comunicación. Eran un poco más de las siete cuando sonó el _smartphone _de Neal, asustándome por la brusca alteración del silencio reinante.

Neal activó la opción de _manos libres _y siguió con la tarea.

—Hola, cielo.

—¿Ha comido ya esa pobre chica? —preguntó una cálida voz masculina por la línea telefónica.

Neal me miró a través del tabique de cristal de su despacho y respondió.

—Huy... se me había olvidado.

Yo aparté la vista, mordiéndome el labio inferior para disimular la risa.

A través del teléfono se oyó claramente un resoplido.

—Sólo lleva dos días en el puesto y ya la explotas y la matas de hambre. Se va a marchar.

—¡Mierda! Tienes razón. Steve, cariño...

—Déjate de cariños, anda. ¿Le gusta la comida china?

Le indiqué a Neal que sí levantando un pulgar.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, le gusta.

—Vale. Estaré ahí dentro de veinte minutos. Avisa a los de seguridad de que voy a entrar.

Casi exactamente veinte minutos después, recibía a Steven Ellison en la puerta de la sala de espera. Era un tío gigantesco, con vaqueros oscuros, botas desgastadas y camisa muy bien planchada. De pelo rojo y risueños ojos azules, resultaba tan guapo como su compañero, sólo que de un modo distinto. Nos sentamos los tres a la mesa de Neal, servimos pollo _kung pao_, ternera y brécol en platos de papel, añadimos unas porciones de espeso arroz blanco y nos lanzamos al ataque con los palillos.

Me enteré de que Steven era contratista y de que él y Neal estaban juntos desde la universidad. Me impresionó ver cómo se trataban el uno al otro y sentí un poquito de envidia. Su relación funcionaba tan bien que era un verdadero placer pasar el tiempo con ellos.

—Caramba, chica —dijo Steven con un silbido cuando yo me iba a servir por tercera vez—, vaya cómo zampas, ¿dónde lo metes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En el gimnasio, supongo. Eso siempre ayuda...

—No le hagas caso —replicó Neal, sonriendo—. Es que tiene pelusa. Él tiene que cuidar ese cuerpo afeminado.

—¡Joder! —Steven le dirigió a su compañero una mirada irónica—. Podría llevarla a comer con la panda y ganar dinero apostando a ver cuánto es capaz de engullir.

Yo me reí.

—Sería divertido.

—Ajá, ya sabía yo que tenías una veta insensata. Se te ve en la sonrisa.

Me quedé mirando la comida, tratando de que mi mente no vagase por el recuerdo de lo insensata que quizás había sido en mi época rebelde y autodestructiva.

Neal me salvó.

—No agobies a mi ayudante. Además, qué sabrás tú de mujeres insensatas.

—Sé que a algunas les gusta salir con hombres gays, que les interesa nuestra perspectiva. —Su sonrisa se dilató por un momento—. Y sé algunas cosas más... Eh, no os escandalicéis, vosotros dos. Yo quería averiguar si el sexo hetero era para tanto.

Estaba claro que Neal se había llevado una sorpresa, pero, por el gesto que hizo con la boca, se le veía lo suficientemente seguro de su relación como para encontrar divertida la conversación.

—¿Oh?

—¿Y qué te pareció? —me atreví a preguntarle.

Steven se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero decir que esté sobrevalorado, porque, ciertamente, no soy el más adecuado para opinar y mis experiencias fueron muy limitadas, pero yo puedo pasar de él.

Pensé que era muy revelador que Steven pudiera relatar su historia utilizando el mismo lenguaje que Neal. Conversaban sobre sus trabajos y se escuchaban el uno al otro, aun cuando los ámbitos respectivos estuviesen a años luz el uno del otro.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu forma de vida actual —le dijo Neal, cogiendo un trozo de brécol con los palillos—, yo diría que eso es bueno.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, eran las ocho y el personal de limpieza ya había llegado. Neal insistió en pedirme un taxi.

—¿Tengo que venir mañana temprano? —le pregunté.

Steven le dio unos golpecitos a Neal en el hombro.

—Tú debes de haber hecho algo grande en el pasado para tener ahora a esta chica.

—Creo que aguantarte a ti me da méritos —respondió Neal con sarcasmo.

—Pero si yo estoy muy bien enseñado —protestó Steven—; siempre bajo la tapa del váter.

Neal me dirigió una mirada de exasperación cargada de ternura hacia su compañero.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve?

Neal y yo pasamos el jueves bregando para estar listos a las cuatro, la hora de la reunión con el grupo de Kingsman.

—Tomamos un almuerzo rápido con los dos creativos que iban a participar en la negociación cuando se llegara a esa fase del proceso; después, repasamos las notas sobre la presencia de Kingsman en la Web y el alcance de los medios sociales existentes.

Me puse un poco nerviosa cuando llegaron las tres y media porque sabía que el tráfico sería un asco, pero Neal siguió trabajando aun después de señalarle la hora. Eran más de las cuatro menos cuarto cuando Neal salió de su oficina dando saltitos, con una abierta sonrisa, y colocándose la chaqueta.

—Emma, ven conmigo.

Le miré desde mi escritorio parpadeando por la sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro, has trabajado mucho ayudándome con los preparativos. ¿No quieres ver cómo salen las cosas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Me levanté inmediatamente. Consciente de que mi apariencia contribuiría a la impresión que causara mi jefe, me alisé la falda negra de tubo y estiré los puños de mi blusa de seda. Por una rara casualidad, el rojo de la blusa combinaba perfectamente con la corbata de Neal.

—Gracias.

Cogimos el ascensor y por un momento me sorprendió que fuéramos hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo. Cuando llegamos al último piso, vi que la sala de espera era bastante más grande y estaba mejor decorada que la del vigésimo piso. Unas cestas colgantes con helechos y lirios perfumaban el ambiente. En el cristal ahumado de seguridad que había a la entrada, se veían grabadas con chorro de arena las palabras MILLS INDUSTRIES con un tipo de letra enérgico y fuerte.

Nos permitieron la entrada y nos dijeron que esperásemos un poco. Ni Neal ni yo quisimos agua ni café, que nos ofrecieron, y menos de cinco minutos después de llegar nos condujeron a la sala de juntas.

Neal me miró con un brillo en los ojos al tiempo que la recepcionista tocaba el picaporte.

—¿Preparada?

—Preparada —contesté, con una sonrisa.

Se abrió la puerta y me indicaron que pasara yo primero. Me aseguré de entrar con una sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que se congeló cuando vi a la mujer que se puso en pie a mi llegada.

Como me detuve de repente, nos atascamos en el umbral y Neal se chocó contra mi espalda, lanzándome hacia delante. La Reina Malvada me agarró por la cintura y me levantó en vilo directamente hasta el pecho. El aire de mis pulmones se escapó todo de un golpe y, con él, hasta la última pizca de mi sentido común. A pesar de las capas de ropa que nos separaban, notaba con las manos, aquel estómago musculoso en contacto con el mío. Al inspirar profundamente, se me irguieron los pezones, estimulados por la expansión de su pecho.

_Oh, no. _Me había caído una maldición. En mi cerebro se desplegó una veloz serie de imágenes que me mostraban las mil maneras en que podría tropezar, caer, dar traspiés, resbalar o estrellarme delante de la diosa del sexo durante los días, semanas y meses venideros.

—Hola, otra vez —murmuró, y la vibración de su voz hizo que me doliera todo el cuerpo—; siempre es un placer toparse contigo, Emma.

Me puse roja de vergüenza y de deseo, incapaz de separarme de ella pese a la presencia de las otras personas que había en la sala. Que toda su atención estuviera puesta en mí no me ayudó precisamente, además de estar paralizada por la impresión de poderosa exigencia que emanaba de aquel cuerpo. De nuevo llevaba un traje negro. Como siempre, estaba irresistible.

¿Qué se sentiría siendo tan extraordinariamente guapa? No habría manera de ir a ningún sitio sin provocar alboroto.

Neal me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio sujetándome delicadamente por la espalda.

La mirada de Mills se quedó fija en la mano que Neal tenía en mi brazo hasta que me soltó.

—Bueno —dijo Neal, ya con calma—, les presento a mi ayudante, Emma Swan.

—Ya nos conocemos. —Mills me ofreció la silla que estaba junto a la suya.

Le pedí ayuda a Neal con la mirada, todavía sin haberme recobrado del rato que había pasado pegada al superconductor sexual en Fioravanti.

Mills se inclinó hacia mí y me pidió en voz baja:

—Siéntate, Emma.

Neal me hizo una leve señal afirmativa con la cabeza, pero yo ya estaba a punto de sentarme. Mi cuerpo obedecía instintivamente a Mills antes de que la mente tuviera tiempo de oponerse.

Traté de quedarme quieta las dos horas siguientes mientras a Neal lo acribillaban a preguntas Mills y sus acompañantes de Kingsman, que resultaron ser dos atractivas morenas con traje de pantalón. La que iba vestida de color frambuesa ponía especial empeño en llamar la atención de Mills, mientras que la del traje color crema estaba muy pendiente de mi jefe. Las tres parecían impresionados por la habilidad de Neal para exponer cómo el trabajo de la empresa —y su propia mediación con el cliente— eran un valor seguro demostrable para el producto del cliente.

Me parecía admirable la serenidad de Neal con toda aquella presión a que le sometían, principalmente Mills, quien dominaba claramente la situación.

—Muy bien, señor Garrity —le elogió Mills discretamente al dar por terminada la entrevista—. Estoy deseando examinar la SDP cuando llegue el momento.

—Emma, ¿qué te tentaría a ti para probar Kingsman?

Me pilló desprevenida.

—¿Perdón?

La intensidad de su mirada era punzante. Era como si lo único que viera fuera yo, lo cual me hizo respetar aún más a Neal, que había tenido que trabajar con aquel peso durante una hora.

La silla de Mills estaba alineada perpendicularmente respecto al largo de la mesa, y me miraba a mí de frente. Tenía el brazo derecho sobre la pulida superficie de madera, y golpeaba suave y rítmicamente el tablero con los dedos, largos y elegantes. Pude verle la muñeca, un pequeño fragmento de piel ambamarina, por alguna extraña razón, mi clítoris me palpitaba requiriendo atención. Sencillamente, ¡era tan... _malditamente sexy! _

—¿Qué sugerencias de Neal te gustan más? —me preguntó—. Despejaremos la sala, si es necesario, para que nos des una opinión sincera —me dijo, con el gesto impasible en su rostro perfecto.

Cerré las manos en torno a los reposabrazos.

—Ya le he dado mi sincera opinión, señor Mills, pero, si insiste en que se lo diga, creo que lujo y erotismo a precios razonables atraen a un sector muy amplio de la población. Yo carezco...

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Se levantó y se abrochó la chaqueta—. Señor Garrity, ya tiene una pauta. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

Seguí sentada todavía unos segundos, atónita ante el ritmo vertiginoso de los acontecimientos, y miré a Neal, que parecía debatirse entre la perplejidad y la alegría.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta, dándome perfecta cuenta de que Mills caminaba junto a mí. El modo en que se movía, con elegancia animal y arrogante compostura, era terriblemente excitante. No podía imaginar que no follara bien y resultara agresiva, tomando lo que quisiera de tal forma que volviera a una mujer loca por dárselo.

Me acompañó todo el rato hasta los ascensores. Habló un poco con Neal sobre deportes, creo, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada en mis propias reacciones como para ocuparme de charlas triviales. Cuando llegó nuestro ascensor, suspiré de alivio y me dispuse a entrar rápidamente con Neal.

—Un momento, Emma —dijo Mills calmadamente, reteniéndome por el brazo—. Bajará enseguida —esta vez se dirigió a Neal, al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban con mi jefe dentro, completamente pasmado.

Mills no volvió a hablar hasta que el ascensor empezó a bajar; después, apretó el botón de llamada y me preguntó:

—¿Te acuestas con alguien?

Hizo la pregunta con tanta naturalidad, que me costó un poco procesarla.

Inspiré bruscamente.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

Se quedó mirándome y yo percibí lo mismo que había percibido la primera vez que nos vimos: una fuerza arrolladora y un dominio férreo de sí misma, atributos que me hicieron dar un involuntario paso atrás. Otra vez. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión no me había caído; estaba progresando.

—Porque quiero follar contigo, Emma, y necesito saber si hay algún obstáculo.

Sentí un repentino dolor entre los muslos y busqué la pared para conservar el equilibrio. Intentó sujetarme, pero le mantuve a raya con la mano.

—A lo mejor yo no estoy interesada, señora Mills.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó a su boca. No podía estar más guapa. _Ay, Dios mío... _

El sonido que precedía al ascensor me sobresaltó; estaba tan tensa... Y tan excitada como nunca en mi vida. Nunca había experimentado una atracción tan tórrida por nadie. Nunca me había sentido tan ofendida por alguien a quien deseaba tanto.

Entré en el ascensor y me volví hacia ella.

—Hasta otra vez, Emma —me dijo, sonriente.

Se cerraron las puertas y yo me apoyé en el pasamanos de metal, intentando recuperar el control de mí misma. Apenas lo había conseguido cuando las puertas se abrieron y vi a Neal, que paseaba por la zona de espera de nuestra planta.

—¡Por Dios, Emma! —refunfuñó Neal, parándose bruscamente— ¿Pero qué demonios pasa?

—No tengo ni puta idea —me desahogué, queriendo compartir el incidente, confuso e irritante, que había tenido lugar entre Mills y yo, a sabiendas de que mi jefe no era el oyente más adecuado—. ¿A quién le importa? Ya sabes que te va a dar el contrato.

Desapareció el frunce de su entrecejo.

—Creo que es posible.

—Como dice mi compañero de piso, deberías celebrarlo. ¿Quieres que te reserve una mesa para cenar con Steven?

—¿Por qué no? A las siete, en Pure Food and Wine, si pueden hacernos un hueco; si no, sorpréndenos.

Acabábamos de volver al despacho de Neal cuando se le echaron encima los ejecutivos: Michael Waters, director ejecutivo y presidente, Christine Field y Walter Leaman, el presidente ejecutivo y vicepresidente ejecutivo, respectivamente.

Yo escurrí el bulto lo más discretamente que pude y me metí en mi cubículo.

Llamé a Pure Food and Wine y pedí una mesa para dos. Después de mucho rogar y suplicar, la encargada por fin cedió.

Le dejé a Neal un mensaje de voz: «Decididamente, hoy es tu día de suerte. Tienes mesa reservada para las siete. ¡Que te diviertas!».

Después, fiché la salida, ansiosa por llegar a casa.

—¿Que te dijo _qué? _

Sentado al otro extremo de nuestro sofá modular blanco, Robin movió la cabeza en señal de reproche.

—Ya lo sé, ¿vale? —Bebí con fruición otro sorbo de vino; era un refrescante _sauvignon blanc_, enfriado a la temperatura ideal, que yo había comprado en el camino de vuelta—. Ésa fue mi reacción también. Todavía no estoy segura de no haber sufrido alucinaciones y de que la conversación no haya sido producto de una sobredosis de sus feromonas.

—¿Entonces?

Me senté encima de las piernas y me acomodé en el rincón del sofá.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Emma. —Cogió el _netbook _que tenía sobre la mesa de centro y se lo puso sobre las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Te la vas a tirar?

—Pero si no le _conozco. _Ni siquiera sé su nombre de pila y va y me suelta ésa.

—Ella sí que sabe el tuyo. —Se puso a teclear—. ¿Y qué me dices del asunto del vodka? ¿Y eso de que pidiera a tu jefe en particular?

Estaba pasándome una mano por el pelo y me quedé inmóvil.

—Neal tiene mucho talento. Y si Mills tiene un poco de olfato para los negocios, se dará cuenta y lo aprovechará.

—Se diría que sabe de negocios. —Robin le dio la vuelta al _netbook _y me enseñó la página inicial de Mills Industries, que contaba con una imponente foto del Millsfire—. Aquí está su edificio, Emma. Regina Mills es la dueña.

_¡Mierda! _Cerré los ojos. _Regina Mills. _El nombre le iba muy bien. Era tan sexy, elegante y poderosa como ella.

—Tiene gente que se encarga del _marketing _de sus filiales. Probablemente decenas de personas.

—Calla ya, Robin.

—Es guapa, rica y quiere echarte un polvo. ¿Qué problema hay?

Me quedé mirándolo.

—Va a ser muy violento encontrarme con ella a todas horas. Espero conservar mi empleo durante mucho tiempo, porque realmente me gusta mi trabajo y me gusta Neal. Gracias a él participo de lleno en todo el proceso y ya he aprendido un montón.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dice el doctor Travis de los riesgos calculados? Cuando tu loquero te dice que te arriesgues un poco, pues tienes que hacerlo. Puedes afrontarlo. Las dos son adultas —devolvió la atención a la búsqueda en Internet—. ¡Hala!, ¿sabes que le faltan dos años para cumplir los treinta? Piensa en su resistencia.

—Piensa en su grosería. Estoy ofendida por el modo en que lo soltó. No me gusta sentirme como una vagina con piernas.

Robin hizo una pausa y me miró con lástima.

—Lo siento, nena. Eres muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo, pero no quiero verte cargando con el mismo equipaje.

—No creo que normalmente sea así. —Aparté la mirada porque no quería hablar de lo que habíamos sufrido en el pasado—. Y no se trata de que me pida una cita para salir, pero tiene que haber una manera mejor de decirle a una mujer que quieres llevártela a la cama.

—Tienes razón. Es una gilipollas engreída. Déjale que suspire por ti hasta que se le pongan moradas las tetas. Se lo tiene merecido.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Robin siempre lo conseguía.

—Dudo mucho de que esa mujer haya tenido alguna vez las tetas moradas en toda su vida, pero es una fantasía muy graciosa.

Cerró el _netbook _con un enérgico golpecito.

—¿Qué hacemos esta noche?

—Estaba pensando que me gustaría ir a ver ese gimnasio de Krav Maga, en Brooklyn. —Desde que me encontré a Parker Smith en Equinox, me parecía cada vez mejor la idea de ese tipo de actividad puramente física para luchar contra el estrés.

Estaba segura de que no sería lo mismo que darle de hostias a Regina Mills, pero sí que resultaría menos perjudicial para mi salud.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Sin Secretos**

—Tu madre y Gold no permitirán, de ninguna manera, que vengas aquí varias veces a la semana —dijo Robin, abrigándose con su elegante chaqueta de tela vaquera, aunque no hacía más que un poco de fresco.

El almacén reformado que Parker Smith utilizaba de estudio era un edificio de ladrillo caravista situado en una zona de Brooklyn, anteriormente industrial, que buscaba renovarse. El espacio era enorme, y en las grandes puertas metálicas del área de carga no había nada que indicara lo que ocurría en el interior. Robin y yo nos sentamos en las gradas de aluminio y observamos a la media docena de púgiles que había en las esteras de abajo.

—¡Ay! —Hice una mueca de dolor en solidaridad con el tipo que había encajado una patada en la ingle. Incluso con el acolchado, aquello había tenido que doler—. ¿Y cómo va a enterarse Gold, Robin?

—¿Porque acabarás en el hospital? —Me miró—. En serio, el Krav Maga es brutal. Simplemente están entrenando, y es de contacto pleno. Y si no te delatan los moratones, tu padrastro se enterará de alguna forma. Siempre lo hace.

—Por mi madre; ella le cuenta todo. Pero no tengo intención de hablarle de esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo entendería. Pensará que quiero protegerme por lo que pasó, y se sentirá culpable y me dará la vara con ello. No se creerá que mi principal interés radique en el ejercicio y el alivio del estrés.

Apoyé la barbilla en la palma de la mano y observé a Parker aleccionar en la pista a una mujer. Era un buen instructor. Paciente y riguroso, explicaba las cosas de una manera fácil de entender. Su estudio estaba en un barrio conflictivo, pero pensé que resultaba apropiado para lo que él enseñaba. Qué mejor que aquel inmenso almacén vacío para aprender defensa personal en situaciones reales.

—Ese Parker está como un tren —murmuró Robin.

—También lleva una alianza.

—Ya me he fijado. A los mejores siempre los cazan enseguida.

Parker se reunió con nosotros cuando terminó la clase, radiantes sus ojos oscuros, y aún más radiante su sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece, Emma?

—¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Ante aquella sonrisa tan sensual, Robin se me acercó y me apretó la mano hasta dejarme sin sangre en ella.

—Venid por aquí.

El viernes comenzó de manera abrumadora. Neal me explicó el proceso de recoger información para una solicitud de propuesta, y me habló un poco más acerca de Mills Industries y Regina Mills, señalando que él y Mills tenían la misma edad.

—A veces tengo que recordármelo —dijo Neal—. Resulta fácil olvidarse de lo joven que es cuando le tienes delante.

—Sí —coincidí, en el fondo decepcionada porque no iba a verle en los siguientes dos días.

Me fastidiaba, por mucho que me dijera a mí misma que no importaba. No me había dado cuenta de que me emocionaba la posibilidad de que nos encontráramos hasta que esa posibilidad desapareció. No tenía nada ni por asomo tan apasionante planeado para el fin de semana.

Estaba tomando notas en el despacho de Neal cuando oí que sonaba el teléfono de mi mesa. Me disculpé y corrí a cogerlo.

—Oficina de Neal Garrity...

—Emma, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

Me dejé caer en la silla al oír la voz de mi padrastro. Gold me sonaba siempre a alta alcurnia: refinado, altanero y arrogante.

—Rumpel . ¿Va todo bien? ¿Le pasa algo a mamá?

—Sí, todo bien. Y tu madre está maravillosa, como siempre.

Se le suavizaba el tono de voz cuando hablaba de su mujer, y yo se lo agradecía. En realidad, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, pero a veces me resultaba difícil encontrar un equilibrio entre esa gratitud y mis sentimientos de deslealtad. Sabía que a mi padre le acomplejaba la enorme diferencia de sus respectivas categorías económicas.

—Bien —respondí aliviada—. Me alegro. ¿Recibisteis mi nota de agradecimiento por el vestido y el esmoquin de Robin?

—Sí, y fue muy amable de tu parte, pero ya sabes que no tienes que darnos las gracias por esas cosas.

-Discúlpame un momento. —Se puso a hablar con otra persona, probablemente su secretaria—. Emma, cielo, me gustaría que comiéramos juntos hoy. Enviaré a Clancy para que te recoja.

—¿Hoy? Pero si nos vamos a ver mañana por la noche. ¿No puede esperar hasta entonces?

—No, tiene que ser hoy.

—Pero sólo dispongo de una hora para almorzar.

Me volví al sentir una palmadita en el hombro y vi a Neal a la entrada de mi cubículo.

—Tómate dos —susurró—. Te lo has ganado.

Suspiré y articulé un gracias para que él me leyera los labios.

—¿Te va bien a las doce, Rumpel ?

—De maravilla. Me apetece mucho verte.

A mí no me apetecía especialmente verme en privado con Gold, pero salí, obediente, poco antes del mediodía, y ya había un turismo esperándome junto al bordillo. Clancy, el chófer y guardaespaldas de Gold, me abrió la puerta al tiempo que le saludaba. Luego él se sentó al volante y me llevó al centro. Veinte minutos después, me sentaba a la mesa de la sala de reuniones de las oficinas de Gold, ojeando el almuerzo magníficamente dispuesto para dos personas.

Gold llegó poco después, con aspecto pulcro y distinguido. Tenía el pelo de un blanco inmaculado y arrugas en la cara, pero seguía siendo muy guapo. Sus ojos eran del azul de los vaqueros desgastados, y de una aguda perspicacia. Estaba delgado y atlético; sacaba tiempo de su apretada agenda para mantenerse en forma incluso antes de casarse con su trofeo de esposa: mi madre.

Me puse de pie cuando se acercó, y él se inclinó a besarme en la mejilla.

—Estás preciosa, Emma.

—Gracias. —Me parecía a mi madre, que también era rubia natural. Pero los ojos los había heredado de mi padre.

Tomando asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, Gold era consciente de que el indispensable telón de fondo del perfil de Nueva York recortado contra el horizonte quedaba a sus espaldas, y se aprovechó de lo impresionante que era.

—Come —dijo, con la autoridad que tan fácilmente ejercen las personas con poder. Las personas como Regina Mills. ¿Había sido Gold tan ambicioso a la edad de Mills?

Cogí mi tenedor y empecé con la ensalada de pollo, arándanos, nueces y queso feta. Estaba deliciosa y yo, hambrienta. Me alegré de que Gold no se pusiera a hablar inmediatamente, y así poder disfrutar de la comida, pero el aplazamiento no duró mucho.

—Emma, cariño, me gustaría discutir ese interés que tienes por el Krav Maga.

Me quedé de piedra.

—¿Perdona?

Gold tomó un sorbo de agua fría y se echó hacia atrás; su mandíbula adoptó una rigidez que me advertía de que no iba a gustarme lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

—Anoche tu madre se alteró mucho cuando fuiste a ese estudio de Brooklyn. Me costó tranquilizarla y asegurarle que yo me encargaría de que siguieras haciendo lo que te gusta pero sin peligro. No quiere que...

—Un momento —dejé con cuidado el tenedor en la mesa, se me habían quitado las ganas de comer—. ¿Cómo sabía ella dónde me encontraba?

—Rastreó tu teléfono móvil.

—¡Venga ya! —Respiré hondo y luego me desinflé. La sinceridad de su respuesta, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, me puso mala. El estómago se me revolvió, más interesado de repente en rechazar el almuerzo que en digerirlo—. Por eso insistió tanto en que usara uno de los teléfonos de tu compañía. No tenía nada que ver con ahorrarme dinero.

—Por supuesto que en parte era por eso, pero además le da tranquilidad.

—¿Tranquilidad? ¿Espiar a su hija adulta? Eso no es sano, Rumpel . Tienes que darte cuenta. ¿Sigue viendo al doctor Petersen?

Tuvo la gentileza de parecer incómodo.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Le cuenta lo que está haciendo?

—No lo sé —respondió con cierta dureza—. Eso es asunto de Mary. Yo no intervengo.

No, no lo hacía. Él la complacía, la mimaba, la consentía. Y permitía que su obsesión con mi seguridad se le descontrolara.

—Tiene que olvidarse de aquello. _Yo _lo he olvidado.

—Eras una niña, Emma, y ella se siente culpable de no haberte protegido. Tenemos que dejarla un poco a su aire.

—¿A su aire? ¡Se comporta como una acosadora! —La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podía mi madre invadir mi intimidad de aquella manera? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se estaba volviendo loca, y me estaba volviendo loca a mí también—. Esto tiene que acabar.

—Tiene fácil arreglo. He hablado con Clancy. Él te llevará cuando tengas que aventurarte a entrar en Brooklyn. Está todo arreglado. Eso te resultará mucho más práctico.

—No trates de tergiversarlo para que parezca que es en beneficio mío. —Me escocían los ojos y me quemaba la garganta con lágrimas de frustración no derramadas. Detestaba la forma en que hablaba de Brooklyn, como si fuera un país tercermundista—. Soy una mujer adulta. Tomo mis propias decisiones. ¡Lo dice la puñetera ley!

—¡No me hables en ese tono, Emma! Yo simplemente cuido de tu madre. Y de ti.

Me separé de la mesa de un empujón.

—Es culpa tuya. Eres tú quien no deja que se cure, y me enfermas a mí también.

—Siéntate. Tienes que comer. A Mary le preocupa que no estés comiendo bien.

—Le preocupa _todo_, Rumpel . Ése es el problema. —Dejé mi servilleta en la mesa—. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí furiosa hacia la puerta para salir de allí lo antes posible. Recogí el bolso, que me guardaba la secretaria de Gold, y dejé el teléfono encima de su escritorio. Clancy, que me esperaba en la zona de recepción, me siguió, y yo sabía que no podría librarme de él. Sólo obedecía órdenes de Gold.

Iba echando humo en el asiento de atrás del coche en el que Clancy me llevaba de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Por mucho que despotricara, al final yo no era mucho mejor que Gold, porque iba a ceder. Iba a rendirme y a dejar que mi madre se saliera con la suya, porque se me partía el corazón de pensar que mi madre sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido. Era muy sensible y frágil, y me quería hasta la locura.

Seguía con el ánimo decaído cuando llegamos al Millsfire. Cuando Clancy se alejó del bordillo, me quedé plantada en la acera llena de gente, mirando a un lado y a otro de la ajetreada calle en busca de una tienda donde pudiera comprar un poco de chocolate o de una tienda de teléfonos donde pudiera hacerme con un móvil nuevo.

Al final di una vuelta a la manzana y compré media docena de chocolatinas en la tienda de la esquina antes de volver al Millsfire. Llevaba fuera alrededor de una hora, pero no pensaba hacer uso del tiempo extra que me había concedido Neal. Necesitaba trabajar para distraerme de aquella familia de chiflados que tenía.

Mientras entraba en un ascensor vacío, rasgué el envoltorio de una de las chocolatinas y la emprendí a mordiscos con ella. Iba haciendo grandes progresos en la deglución de la cuota de chocolate que me había autoimpuesto antes de llegar al vigésimo piso, cuando el ascensor se paró en el cuarto. Agradecí el tiempo añadido que la parada me proporcionaba para disfrutar del reconfortante placer del chocolate y el caramelo al derretírseme en la lengua.

Se abrieron las puertas y allí estaba Regina Mills hablando con dos caballeros.

Como siempre, me quedé sin respiración al verle, lo cual reavivó la irritación, que estaba empezando a pasárseme. ¿Por qué me producía aquel efecto? ¿Cuándo iba a inmunizarme?

Ella se giró y, al verme, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta, de infarto.

Estupendo. Qué mierda de suerte la mía. Me había convertido en una especie de reto.

Mills pasó de sonreír a fruncir el ceño.

—Luego terminamos —dijo a sus acompañantes sin dejar de mirarme.

Al entrar en el ascensor, levantó una mano para disuadirles de que hicieran otro tanto. Sorprendidos, me lanzaron una mirada, luego a Mills y luego a mí otra vez.

Pensé que lo mejor para mi salud mental era salir y tomar otro ascensor.

—No tan deprisa, Emma. —Mills me agarró del codo y tiró de mí hacia atrás. Se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor se puso en marcha suavemente.

—¿Qué hace? —espeté. Después de vérmelas con Gold, lo último que necesitaba era a otro déspota tratando de mangonearme.

Mills me agarró por la parte superior de los brazos y me escudriñó la cara con su intensa mirada azul.

—Algo pasa. ¿Qué es?

Aquella conocida electricidad volvió a chisporrotear entre nosotros, con mucha más fuerza, por lo furiosa que estaba yo.

—Usted.

—¿Yo? —Me acariciaba los hombros con los pulgares. Luego me soltó y sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en el panel. Se apagaron todas las luces excepto la del último piso.

Vestía de negro otra vez, con finas rayas grises. Verle por detrás era una revelación. Tenía una figura que cualquier mujer quisiera, el traje hacia resaltar su fina cintura y sus largas piernas. Me sentía tentada de agarrarle aquellos sedosos mechones de pelo que le caían por encima del cuello de la blusa y tirar. Con fuerza. Por muy encabronada que estuviera, le deseaba. Quería pelea.

—No estoy de humor para usted, señora Mills.

Ella observaba cómo la aguja de estilo antiguo que había encima de las puertas iba marcando el piso al que llegábamos.

—Yo puedo hacer que lo estés.

—No estoy interesada.

Mills me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. El efecto de su mirada es impresionante.

—Nada de mentiras, Emma. Nunca.

—No es ninguna mentira. ¿Y qué, si me siento atraída por usted? Supongo que a la mayoría de las personas les ocurre lo mismo. —Envolví lo que quedaba de la chocolatina y la metí en la bolsa de plástico que me había guardado en el bolso. No necesitaba comer chocolate cuando estaba respirando el mismo aire que Regina Mills—. Pero no tengo el menor interés en hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces me miró, girándose pausadamente, con aquel amago de sonrisa que le suavizaba su pícara boca. Su naturalidad e indiferencia me sulfuraron aún más.

—La palabra atracción se queda corta para describir —señaló el espacio que había entre nosotras—... esto.

—Creerás que estoy loca, pero para que me desnude e intercambie sudores con alguien, antes tiene que gustarme ese alguien.

—No, loca, no —dijo la pelimorena—. Pero yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de salir con nadie.

—Ya somos dos. Me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado.

Se me acercó un poco más, levantando una mano hacia mi cara. Me obligué a no apartarme ni darle la satisfacción de ver que me intimidaba. Me rozó la comisura de la boca con el pulgar y a continuación se lo llevó a la suya. Se lamió la yema y ronroneó.

—Chocolate y tú. Delicioso.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, seguido de una ardiente punzada entre las piernas al imaginarme lamiendo chocolate de aquel cuerpo tan letalmente sexy.

Se le oscureció la mirada y bajó la voz hasta darle un tono de intimidad.

—El amor romántico no está en mi repertorio, Emma. Pero sí mil maneras de conseguir que te corras. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

El ascensor se paró de golpe. Sacó la llave del panel y se abrieron las puertas.

Retrocedí hasta el rincón y le dije que se largara con un gesto de la mano.

—En serio, no me interesa.

—Vamos a discutirlo. —Mills me cogió por el codo y suavemente, pero con insistencia, me exhortó a salir.

Le acompañé porque me gustaba el subidón que me producía estar cerca de ella y porque tenía curiosidad por saber lo que me diría si le dedicaba algo más de cinco minutos.

Le abrieron la puerta de seguridad tan deprisa que no tuvo ni que detenerse ante ella. La guapa pelirroja de recepción se apresuró a levantarse, a punto de transmitirle alguna información hasta que la morena sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. La chica cerró la boca de golpe y se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando pasamos por delante con paso enérgico.

Menos mal que llegamos enseguida al despacho de Mills. Su secretario se puso de pie en cuanto vio a su jefe, pero permaneció en silencio al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—No me pases llamadas, Scott —dijo Mills, haciéndome entrar en su despacho a través de la doble puerta de cristal abierta.

A pesar de mi irritación, no pude evitar quedarme impresionada con el espacioso centro de operaciones de Regina Mills. Unas ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo dominaban la ciudad en dos laterales, y una pared entera de cristal daba al resto de la oficina. La única pared opaca que había, enfrente de su enorme escritorio, estaba cubierta de pantallas planas en constante funcionamiento con canales de noticias de todo el mundo. Había tres zonas de estar diferentes, cada una de ellas más grande que la oficina entera de Neal, y un aparador en el que se exhibían licoreras de cristal tallado, que proporcionaban las únicas notas de color en un lugar en el que, por lo demás, predominaban el negro, el gris y el blanco.

Mills apretó un botón de su escritorio que cerró las puertas; luego otro que escarchó al instante la pared de cristal, protegiéndonos completamente de la vista de sus empleados. Con las láminas reflectantes, de una preciosa tonalidad azul zafiro, que había en las ventanas exteriores, la intimidad estaba garantizada. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero de cromo. Luego volvió a donde yo me había quedado parada nada más cruzar la puerta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Emma?

—No, gracias. —¡Caray! Estaba aún más apetecible solo con la blusa. Veía mejor lo en buena forma que estaba, el escote que se forma en su busto, al mirar su espalda baja su culo cuando se movía es excitante.

Señaló hacia el sofá de cuero negro.

—Siéntate.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar.

—Y yo tengo una reunión a las dos. Cuanto antes resolvamos esto, antes volveremos a nuestros respectivos asuntos. Y ahora, siéntate.

—¿Qué cree que vamos a resolver?

Suspirando, me levantó como a una novia y me llevó hasta el sofá. Me dejó caer de culo, y luego se sentó a mi lado.

—Tus objeciones. Ya es hora de que hablemos de qué es lo que hace falta para que te me pongas debajo.

—Un milagro. —Me eché hacia atrás, ampliando el espacio que nos separaba. Tiré del dobladillo de mi falda verde esmeralda, lamentando no haberme puesto pantalones—. Su manera de acercarse me parece grosera y ofensiva.

Y una mujer exquisita como pocas, pero eso no iba a reconocerlo.

Se me quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados.

—Puede que sea directa, pero soy sincera. No me pareces de esa clase de mujeres que quieren sandeces y halagos en lugar de la verdad.

—Lo que no quiero es que me traten como si fuera una muñeca inflable.

Mills arqueó las cejas.

—En fin...

—¿Hemos terminado? —Me levanté.

Agarrándome de la muñeca, tiró de mí para que volviera a sentarme.

—De ninguna manera. Hemos establecido unos puntos de discusión: entre nosotras existe una poderosa atracción sexual, pero ninguna de las dos quiere comprometerse. Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres tú... exactamente? ¿Seducción, Emma? ¿Quieres que te seduzcan?

Aquella conversación me fascinaba y horrorizaba a partes iguales. Y, sí, también me tentaba. No podía ser de otro modo ante una mujer tan guapa y sexy como aquella, empeñada en retozar conmigo. A pesar de todo, ganó la indignación.

—Las relaciones sexuales que se planifican como si fueran una transacción comercial no me ponen.

—Fijar unos criterios al principio probablemente evitará que haya expectativas exageradas y decepción al final.

—¿Está de broma? —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. Escúchese. ¿Por qué llamarlo un polvo siquiera?

Me encabronó que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y riera a carcajadas. Aquel sonido profundo y gutural me inundó como un torrente de agua tibia. Cada vez me sentía más vulnerable en su presencia. Su risa campechana le hacía menos diosa del sexo y más humano. De carne y hueso. Real.

Me levanté y me eché hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

—En el sexo esporádico no tiene por qué haber vino y rosas, pero, por el amor de Dios, sea lo que sea, debería ser personal. Incluso amistoso. Con respeto mutuo por lo menos.

Cuando se puso de pie, el humor le había desaparecido y se le habían ensombrecido los ojos.

—No hay señales contradictorias en mis asuntos privados. Tú quieres que cambie de actitud, pero no se me ocurre una buena razón para hacerlo.

—Yo no quiero que haga una mierda, aparte de dejarme volver al trabajo. —Me encaminé hacia la puerta y tiré del picaporte, y maldije en voz baja cuando vi que ni se movía—. Déjeme salir, Mills.

Le sentí aproximarse por detrás. Puso las palmas en el cristal a ambos lados de mi espalda, enjaulándome. Cuando le tenía tan cerca era incapaz de pensar en mi supervivencia.

La fuerza y la exigencia de su voluntad proyectaban un campo de fuerza casi tangible. Mills se me acercó tanto que me sentí encerrada allí dentro con ella. Todo lo que quedaba fuera de aquella burbuja dejó de existir, mientras que en su interior mi cuerpo entero se estiraba hacia el suyo. El que produjera en mí un efecto tan profundo y visceral estando yo tan sumamente irritada hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas. ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan cachonda una mujer cuyas palabras deberían haberme enfriado por completo?

—Date la vuelta, Emma.

Cerré los ojos contra la oleada de excitación que me produjo aquel tono autoritario. ¡Dios, qué bien olía! Aquel cuerpo irradiaba avidez y pasión y estimulaba el salvaje deseo que yo sentía por la morena. Esa incontrolable reacción se vio intensificada por la frustración con Gold, que no terminaba de desaparecer, y mi más reciente irritación con la propio Mills.

La deseaba. Mucho. Pero no me convenía. Sinceramente, podía joderme la vida yo solita. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Apoyé la frente, que me ardía, en el cristal climatizado.

—Déjelo, Mills.

—Ya lo hago. Eres muy complicada. —Me rozó detrás de la oreja con los labios. Luego me puso una mano abierta en el estómago, separando los dedos para incitarme a que me apretara contra ella. Estaba tan excitada como yo—. Date la vuelta y dime adiós.

Decepcionada y pesarosa, me giré entre sus brazos, arqueándome contra la puerta para que se me enfriara un poco la espalda. Ella estaba encorvado sobre mí, con su abundante cabello enmarcándole la hermosa cara y el antebrazo apoyado en la puerta para acercarse aún más. Yo apenas tenía espacio para respirar. La mano que antes me había puesto en la cintura descansaba ahora en la curva de mi cadera, apretando, volviéndome loca. Me miraba fijamente, con aquella mirada intensa, penetrante.

—Bésame —dijo con voz ronca—. Concédeme eso al menos.

Jadeando suavemente, me lamí los labios secos. Ella gimió, inclinó la cabeza y me selló la boca con la suya. Me sorprendió lo suaves que eran sus labios firmes y la delicadeza de la presión que ejerció. Suspiré y la morena introdujo la lengua, saboreándome con largas lengüetadas, sin prisas. Su beso era seguro, diestro y con el punto justo de agresividad para excitarme salvajemente.

Oí, a lo lejos, el ruido de mi bolso al dar en el suelo; acto seguido tenía las manos en su pelo. Tiraba de sus sedosos mechones para dirigir su boca hacia la mía. Ella ahondó el beso, acariciándome la lengua con suculentos deslizamientos de la suya. Notaba el desbocado latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, prueba de que no era el ideal imposible que me había forjado en mi calenturienta imaginación.

Se apartó de la puerta dando un empujón. Rodeándome la nuca con una mano y la curva de mis nalgas con la otra, me levantó en el aire.

—Te deseo, Emma. Complicada o no, no puedo evitarlo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo, dolorosamente consciente de cada duro y ardiente centímetro de su ser. Respondí a su beso como si fuera a comérmela vivo. Se me había puesto la piel húmeda y muy sensible, y los pechos blandos y pesados. El clítoris reclamaba atención a gritos, palpitando al ritmo del furioso latido de mi corazón.

Fui vagamente consciente de que nos movíamos, y de repente noté que caía de espaldas en el sofá. Mills estaba apalancado sobre mí con una rodilla en el cojín y el otro pie en el suelo. Apoyaba el torso en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la otra mano me agarraba por detrás de la rodilla, deslizándola por el muslo con decisión y firmeza.

Le oí resoplar cuando llegó al punto en el que la liga sujetaba la parte superior de mis medias de seda. Apartó los ojos de los míos y miró hacia abajo, levantándome la falda para desnudarme de cintura para abajo.

—¡Santo Dios, Emma! —En su pecho resonó un murmullo, y aquel primigenio sonido me puso la piel de gallina—. Tu jefe tiene mucha suerte de ser gay.

Medio atolondrada, vi cómo el cuerpo de Mills descendía hacia el mío, y separé las piernas de manera que encajara en sus caderas. Se me tensaron los músculos con la urgencia de alzarme hacia ella, para acelerar el contacto entre nosotras, por el que había suspirado desde la primera vez que le vi. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y de nuevo me tomó la boca, lastimándome los labios con un delicado punto de violencia.

De repente, se apartó de mí, poniéndose de pie a trompicones.

Yo me quedé allí tumbada, jadeante y húmeda, deseosa y dispuesta. Entonces me di cuenta de por qué había reaccionado de aquella tempestuosa manera.

Había alguien detrás de ella.

**/comentar no provoca enfermedades venéreas/**


End file.
